Regal, Renegades n Rouges
by Xx.ItsTheMiniAsian.xX
Summary: Saphire wishes to have a fairytale of her own, but a better story awaits her! She teams with a Regal And Rogue to accomplish her one dream... Become alive in a magical world of fairytales
1. Chapter 1

HAI GUYS! I'm new in this fanfic thang and I got introduced to it by a new close friend! So this is an original thing I came up with, but soon I will do a parody of a story. Now off to the important part of this story is, START READING! :3

Epilogue: How a Story comes to life…

Sapphire stared down at the glowing lights below her, she sighs. She wished for a spot down where the real magic happens. She has to wait before a regal, renegade or rogue finishes their story to become a star like her but bigger. Her story writer just finished writing her story and now she's just waiting for one of the R's to finish their story

A Regal is the fancy or royal type of character in the story, for example Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella and Rapunzel. The Renegade is the hero or heroine of the story, pretty much the main character in the story, they do a lot of exploring and mostly rescuing. Lastly there are the Rouges. They are able to use magic and they're normally the fairy, evil witch or wizard, the fairy godmother stuff like that. Being a Rogue can either make you a protagonist or an antagonist.

She always wondered what on earth she will be. A Regal, Renegade or Rogue? She would do anything to be alive for once and make a name out of herself. Then the morning star shone and in its mysterious voice called all the stars who have never in their lives, been in a story.

She immediately zoomed past all the starter stars, just like her. The Morning star was the brightest thing she has ever seen. She knew that the Morning star was the star that will give her the Light of Life to be able to start her new life down on earth. Then she noticed something as she approached The Morning Star, The North Star was there too! She overheard from the stars that have been waiting for a long time to live, that the North Star tells very important news, so she was hoping that she will get a very important story, maybe it might change the history or future of other stars.

She finally pushed through other stars who was excited as she was, and finally was able to get to a perfect spot where she could see the North Star's face. But since she was so bright she couldn't see her face. She remembered an old legend about The North Star, while she is giving her very important speech she would look at every single star in the crowd. She chooses one as a Regal, when she chooses a Regal they glow green and then immediately starts a story that has been reserved just for them, a Renegade glows blue lastly, the Rogue glows purple. All three stars chosen will work together to change the history of Fairy Tales and other stories in a good or bad way. It depends on their choices.

The Morning Star introduces the North Star, the Morning Star and The North Star speak telepathically, _Hello young stars, I am honoured to present you The North Star!_ Says the Morning Star. Sapphire saw the smallest nod from the North Star _Thank you for letting me speak to such a lucky bunch. Now 3 teams of Regal, Renegade and Rogue will compete for a spot in the real world_ Says The North Star. Every single star immediately were excited and hope they get chosen, after all there is a greater chance of getting picked. But the big thing that got every star talking was about was that you will get to live in the normal world. Which means they get to live longer than usual.

Sapphire watches carefully at who The North Star looks at, when the North Star looks past her, The North Star's eyes were glowing green. She assumed that The North Star was looking for the perfect Regal for the first team. She then stops and looks at a girl with dark red hair but it looked orange since she was glowing. Now she was glowing green! Sapphire looked and stared in awe as the star floated up mid-air and stopped just above everyone's heads. The star was surprised as she floated. The North Star's eyes changed color to a nice cyan color and drifted upon the crowd. A boy with bright pale hair and golden eyes shone just three meters from Sapphire, the next chosen was a Rogue, the chosen star was a boy, he had spiked hair with a few of blue streaks. Sapphire thought to herself _Well, he definitely looks the part._

The next team was chosen, The next Regal had chestnut hair with grey eyes and he was a boy, the Renegade was a girl with dark midnight hair she had forest green eyes, then there was the Rogue it was a girl with caramel colored hair and she had dark chocolate eyes.

 _Oh No!_ thought Sapphire _I won't end up getting chosen!_ She sighs and takes in a deep breath hoping she would get chosen! The boy in front of her floats and blinds her with the bright green light, she didn't realize the light was so bright. Then she couldn't feel the soft clouds tickling her ankles. She opens her eyes and SHE WAS FLOATING! She smiled the biggest smile she has ever done, she looked at herself glowing a cyan color. She sighs with relief, the last person chosen was a boy with black hair and bronze tips on his fringe.

 _All that have been chosen, you all have to remember that your mission in the modern world._ Says the North Star, everyone gasps as the Morning Star takes of the ring on her finger. It was glowing a goldish silverish shade. The North Star took it from the Morning Star and held up. As it held it up a bright light shone just under where it was holding the ring, the clouds whirled around in a circle going faster and faster. Until there was a hole with the full view of Earth. _Now your mission is to find The Morning Star's ring it may seem like an easy challenge, but it's easier said than done._ At that last word The North Star drops the ring in the portal, in a flash of gold, the ring was out of view. All the star's seemed shocked. The Morning Star approaches the portal and blows something of its palm, a multi-colored type of magical dust falls onto the surface of the portal making it look more alive. _I have placed the Star Dust of Life onto the surface of the portal, as soon as your bodies make contact with the portal you become alive and do your mission of finding my ring._ Sapphire looked at her fellow chosen stars, they all froze and in one blink of the eye, they all zoomed into the portal, not knowing where they will end up…

Hey! wat did u think of my story so far, I'm making progress. But it's hard to find time to write since I'm in high school and it's hard to find time when the teachers are practically TORTURNG US! With a lot! Of HOMEWORK I honestly pity those little kids in primary school that can't wait to become teenagers because honestly, it's really complicated I don't know why they want to becomes teens its confusing. ANY WAY! Comment or like my story if you want to read the next chapter! Whatever you guys think I should name the other character's (or stars that have been chosen) just comment down below kk? Alright well I gtg do more homework *cries* bye….


	2. Some news

Hey guys! I'm not writing in Fan Fiction for quite a while. I'm gonna focus more on my stories in ! If you guys want to read more of my stories, check me out in Fiction Press. So far I have two stories in Fiction Press. My user name is ItsAMiniAsian! Hope to see you guys there!

^^; ^_+ MiniAsain


End file.
